The auto body repairman knows best. He or she best knows that the man on the street has little or no chance of surviving bioterrorism. He or she best knows the commuter has little chance against a sarin attack in a subway. He or she best knows that the college football game spectator maximizes his or her chances at survival by madly rushing to an exit—instead of politely waiting for the deadly rain—when the stadium is attacked with crop dusters.
How does the auto body repairman know best? Because when finished painting a car, he or she looks in the mirror and examines and picks at the ring of paint that encircles his or her nostrils and mouth. This ring of paint means that the face mask—whether a common paper face mask or technically complex gas mask—is ineffective. This ring of paint means that paint particles and paint vapor have been merely slowed down—with some paint particles drying and forming the ring as they are slowed down—and have not been stopped, but instead have passed between the periphery of the face mask and the skin of the face and have entered his or her nostrils, mouth, throat and lungs.